Dredd The Day You Feel
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: This is a complete fabrication based only on the new Dredd movie. It is in no way accurate or connected to the Dredd comics, and I don't want to offend any die hard Dredd fans. This story is mostly divorced from the real Dredd and the Dredd world. With that said, this story is about Dredd as he learns to decompress his emotions and be both a lawman and an actual person.
1. Chapter 1

Dredd crossed the room, suiting up. His helmet slid down over his face and he checked his lawgiver. The ID matched and he slid it into place. "Dredd, report to the Chief Judge," control came through his comms.

"Copy," Dredd grumbled, knowing it was never good when he was forced before the Chief Judge. He left the ready room with long strides.

"You wanted to see me, Sir," he asked entering the Chief's office. She looked at him intently from behind her desk.

"Yes," she nodded motioning for him to sit. "Please," she added. Dredd crossed the room and sunk into the chair she had offered. Another Judge was at attention in the corner of the room, but Dredd paid her no mind.

"You're here to be assigned your partner," the Chief said. Dredd didn't flinch.

"I don't need a partner," he said evenly. He had heard about the new pairing system, but had assumed he would be exempt.

"Which is what I knew you would say, and why you are in my office instead of being informed by control," she replied with a shrug. "Hostility against judges is at an all time high and we need to pull casualties back down. No more solo patrols or responses. She'll help you, I am sure."

The judge in the back of the room stepped forward and removed her helmet. Dredd glanced over his shoulder at her as her tousled auburn hair swished around her face. She was athletically built, and wore the uniform well. "Judge Tara Moore," she said with a nod. Dredd grunted in reply returning his attention to the Chief.

"I object," he growled.

"I know," the Chief shrugged.

"She'll slow me down," Dredd shook his head.

"With all due respect Judge, I am six years younger than you. I doubt you'll be able to keep up," Moore said with a confident smile at Dredd, who stood from his chair.

"Are you insulting your superior officer?" he snapped. She smirked

"No sir, only stating a fact. Years on the street can slow a judge down," she replied. Beneath his visor Dredd's scowl deepened.

"Moore has been assigned to you because she too is a clone. You two have the same qualifications and she is only one rank beneath you," the Chief said with complete disregard for Dredd's resistance.

"I don't see how that is relevant," Dredd protested turning back to face the Chief.

"The discussion is over Dredd," she said with a sense of finality. "Take Moore and move on, or face suspension," she said. Dredd glanced again at Moore who replaced her helmet, standing at attention once again.

"Understood Sir. Is there anything else?" Dredd sneered.

"Dismissed," the Chief waved them off. Dredd and Moore exited the room.

In the hallway Dredd turned to her, blocking her path. "What is your efficiency rate?" he asked.

"Seventy four percent," she replied with mechanical accuracy. Dredd felt himself twist inside. His was seventy after the incident at Peach Trees.

"And who are you cloned from?" he asked. She frowned.

"That is classified information," she replied. Dredd didn't like the answer, but accepted it.

"Ready?" he asked. A smile crossed Moore's lips as she slipped past him.

"Are you?" she replied striding down the hallway. Dredd growled, but said nothing as he followed her.

"Riot… want to take it?" Moore asked seating herself on her Lawmaster. Dredd nodded sitting down on his. "Moore and Dredd to control, we'll take that disturbance at Jullion," she said.

"Copy that Moore," Control replied.

Dredd peeled out of the hall of justice, Moore laughed to herself. Dredd was a legend in his own way, and she had been excited to be paired with him. The fact that he was angry made her giddy with excitement. It was a challenge. She thrived on being challenged.

Moore raced up behind Dredd. He weaved among traffic with ease trying to loose her, but she stayed tight to his tail. Dredd came up on a trailer, banking hard to get to the right of it. Moore took the left side of the trailer, fitting herself between it and a bus. With no room to spare she squeezed between the vehicles and drilled her throttle, speeding up enough to get in front of Dredd.

She flew through the traffic towards the disturbance, coming up on it fast. Moore could see the seething mass of people assaulting what looked to be a food bank. "Gas," she ordered the Lawmaster.

Dredd watched the canisters deploy and fly into the crowd. He slowed his bike so as not to enter the cloud, but Moore ran right into it. The flash of stun rounds lit the smoke.

Dredd dismounted, drawing his weapon. People scattered running from the cloud. Dredd let most of them go, stunning only ones that he recognized as gang members by their clothing or tattoos. He couldn't spot Moore even as the smoke thinned.

"Control we need a meat wagon to my GPS," he said into his comm. "Moore?" Dredd called out to her as things started to quiet.

"Sir?" Moore replied stepping out of the thinning smoke. Dredd was half surprised to see her.

"Report," he ordered.

"The proprietor and his family are safe inside, secured in a store room," she replied. "I apprehended some of the front line offenders," she added motioning to a seven men cuffed and unconscious beside the front door. Dredd nodded.

"You are efficient," he nodded with disinterest.

"Thank you Sir," she replied. Moore was satisfied with herself until the sound of a gun blared and she felt an impact. As she picked herself up off the ground she could feel the dent in her helmet.

Dredd returned fire, but missed the scrawny gang member as he fled down an ally. "Moore?" Dredd asked as he reloaded mechanically.

"I'm fine Sir. I'll go after him," she said picking herself up off the ground.

The wagon arrived as she oriented herself and sprinted down the ally. Dredd was close behind her. She moved to jump a fence, spotting the perp as he clamored down it on the other side. He disappeared down an ally, and Moore looked back at Dredd. "Keep on his tail, I'll go around and cut him off," she said going around the building.

Dredd sprinted as hard as he could, catching up to the scrawny man. "Freeze," he commanded.

"Fuck you!" the gang member shouted back.

Moore came around the corner of the building with perfect timing and tackled the perp to the ground. She put her full weight on the back of his head pinning him to the pavement. "You are charged with attempted murder of a judge, the sentence is death," she snarled at him.

"How do you plead?" Dredd growled pulling out his lawgiver.

"Fuck you judge," the perp screamed. Dredd pulled the trigger and a spray of blood and bone struck Moore. She got up and wiped it from her visor.

"Good work," she panted with a nod to him.

"You as well," he shrugged. "Control, we have a body for recyc," Dredd panted into his comm.

"Copy," control replied. Dredd looked back at Moore noting the size of the dent in her helmet.

"You sure you're all right," he asked. She ran her finger over the impact point.

"Never better sir," she smiled. "What's next?" she added. Dredd looked down at his screen.

"Armed robbery three blocks down," he said.

"We would get there more quickly on foot," she said analytically.

"Agreed," Dredd nodded. They ran through the back ally until they found the back door to the appliance shop that was being held up. Both of them drew their lawgivers and pressed themselves against the wall on either side of the door.

"Do we know how many suspects?" she asked.

"No," Dredd shook his head. She seemed contemplative for a moment.

"Since we cannot be sure of who is who we should use non lethal force," she said.

"At risk to ourselves?" Dredd asked displeased with her assessment. She took out her day stick.

"Cover me with gas and stun shots. I'll get in close and secure the hostages," she replied. Dredd nodded, kicked in the door and tossed in the gas. Both Moore and Dredd put on their respirators and entered. She charged ahead into the gas while Dredd fired with pinpoint accuracy.

In the haze he caught the glow of something that shouldn't be there. A timer was counting down and he didn't need to get close to know what it was. "Moore pull back! Bomb!" he shouted.

Dredd cleared the building, looking back to see Moore in the doorway just as the blast shook their world and threw dust and debris everywhere. He got up brushing the rubble from himself. "Moore?" he called.

"Here," she groaned. Dredd found her half under a collapsed wall. "Little help," she grunted straining to free herself. Dredd lifted it as much as he could and she shimmied out. "This wasn't a robbery," she coughed.

"It was a turf attack," Dredd nodded.

"Any idea who was attacking who? I'm not familiar with the local gangs yet," she breathed. Dredd shrugged.

"I know how we can find out," he said looking at the wreckage of the collapsed building.

They dug through the rubble looking for bodies, knowing they would be buried deep. More support showed up just as Dredd lifted a brick of concrete from the bloody remains of a person. "Red Hoods," Dredd said noting the tattoo on the head of the body.

"Now, were they attacking or being attacked?" Moore mused as she dug.

"They were attacking," Dredd said as he uncovered another body, bound and shot in the head. "They were attacking the Denners…" he sneered.

"I've never heard of them," Moore said glancing at the bodies. Dredd dropped the concrete block back down on to the bodies.

"Denners run the black market through most of this area… this building must have been a front for the market," Dred sighed.

"What now Sir?" Moore asked. Dredd glanced at her.

"You need medical attention. Go back to the hall. I'm going to look for the Denners. If this was a store, there must be a stockpile nearby," he said. "I don't want them to get away."

"I'm not supposed to let you go solo," she replied. Dredd stared at her through his visor.

"Are you fit?" he asked. She brushed some dust from her badge.

"Yes Sir," she nodded.

"Let's get the bikes," Dredd growled.

"If I had to guess, this is it," Moore said looking at the line of gang members carrying boxes of weapons into a warehouse like ants hauling in breadcrumbs to their colony.

Moore and Dredd concealed themselves in the shadows of an ally across the way from the warehouse. It was nearly midnight. "How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"We mark it and wait for back up," Dredd replied. She smiled at him.

"You're funny," she chuckled pulling out her lawgiver. Dredd hesitated, thrown off by her nature. He had not known clones to have as much personality as she did.

"Stay close," he muttered getting up. "Citizens you have ten seconds to lower the boxes and get on the ground," Dredd commanded. The gang members looked at him with disbelief for a moment, before coming to their senses and grabbing for their weapons.

"Hi Ex," Dredd commanded before firing into the warehouse. Moore jumped up and started picking off the perps.

A flurry of gunfire met them and both Dredd and Moore were unflinching. They dove for cover getting behind a truck. "We have to sweep the building," he grunted.

"I'll cover you," she said nodding at him. Dredd broke cover running for the burning building. Moore unleashed a spray of bullets to protect him.

Dredd jumped through one of the blown out windows going in to clear out the rest. Moore shifted as a new spray of fire pinned her behind the truck. She could hear Dredd raising holy hell inside, but could do nothing to help. "Incendiary," she commanded.

Pulling the trigger she rolled across cover to a new hold behind a dumpster. Screams echoed as people burned and were shot. She moved to reload, but a perp lurched around the dumpster. A knife landed in the steel beside her and it gave her just enough time to kick off of the attacker. She pulled the trigger sending him away from her in a heap.

An explosion rocked the area from inside the warehouse. "Dredd!" she screamed wanting to make sure he was alive. No answer came, and suddenly the area became very still. "Dredd!" she called again getting out from her cover cautiously.

Another explosion blew her off her feet. The bombs inside the warehouse were detonating. "Dredd!" she shouted more desperately. Against her better judgment she went inside to make sure that they were all dead, and he was either dead or to pull him out.

The flames licked her body as she ran in the open door. "Dredd!" She screamed over the sound of the fire.

"Here!" she heard him call out. Running through the fire Moore shot a loan gang member that was crawling away. The building was already falling apart, and chunks of concrete were beginning to come loose from the ceiling.

Dredd was pinned under the weight of a stack of overturned crates, placed there by the first explosion. He strained to free himself, pushing up as hard as he could, but without the power of his legs he was helpless. "Hurry up!" he growled as fire began to heat his uniform.

"I'm here, I'm here," Moore panted as she hopped the last hurdle of flames and lodged her shoulder under one of the boxes. She pushed, knocking some of them off. She grunted straining to lift the heavy crates.

"Moore get out of here, this place is coming down," Dredd hissed looking up to see deep fissures in the ceiling above them.

"I've almost got it," she replied. With one last push she dislodged another crate. The stack was light enough that Dredd could free himself and both of the Judges scrambled away as the ceiling caved in.

The ammunition had become heated enough to discharge and as Moore and Dredd ran bullets whizzed by them. "Fuck!" Moore snapped as she felt one bite into her leg.

"Keep going!" Dredd commanded, gripping her arm and pulling her along.

They dove out the window just as the building crumbled. Moore hit the ground, crumpling on her injured leg. Dredd tossed himself over her as the final explosion sprayed them with heat and debris.

"You all right?" he asked getting off of her.

"Yes Sir," she replied rubbing the wound. "Are you?" she added. Dredd pulled a shard of glass out of his shoulder, tossing it away.

"All things considered," he muttered. "Dredd to control, we have an unknown number of bodies for recyc," he said into his comms.

"Copy," control replied. Moore splayed out in the dirt with a laugh. Dredd stared at her perplexed.

"What are you doing?" he asked evenly.

"Enjoying the moment," she replied pulling off her helmet. Dredd huffed.

"I should report you. You denied direct orders from a superior in there," he said. She sat up, and pulled herself up using Dredd's hand before he could jerk away. Looking defiantly into his face she shrugged.

"You're not going to though," she said as if predicting the future. Dredd scowled at her.

"I don't want a partner," he sneered.

"And neither do I," she snapped, finally becoming irritated with him. A moment of silence passed as Dredd processed that she had raised her voice to him. "I prefer to work alone just as much as you do, but if I have to get stuck with someone I want to be stuck with you," she said limping away. The sound of back up rang in the distance. Feeling a bit of anger boil up though she turned back to Dredd. "And do you know what else?" she hissed. "I was really excited to work with the famous Judge Dredd," she said simply. "It was an honor to think I was good enough to be beside you, but now I see I was ill informed. I just saved your life and you didn't so much as say thanks," she added.

Moore limped away knowing she would most likely be suspended for speaking to him like she had. "Hey Moore," Dredd called out. She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Thanks," Dredd said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is the verdict Dredd?" The Chief asked as she crossed Dredd in the lobby.

"Sir?" Dredd replied coldly. He was tired.

"Moore, you. Is this going to work out? You two certainly made a mess last night," she said coolly.

"I just finished the paper work documenting it all. I'm sure it will cross your desk, Sir," he replied.

"You didn't answer my question," the Chief smirked.

"Moore will be a suitable partner, if you insist on me having one," Dredd muttered.

"I do," she said with a shrug. "I was told she was injured when she entered a dangerous area to recover you," she added. Dredd seemed confused. "I visited her in the ward a moment ago, they briefed me on the nature of her injury," she explained.

"That is correct, she was injured while recovering me," Dredd nodded.

"I'd say that's a good sign," the Chief mused.

"She's recklessly emotional," Dredd said clinically.

"I'm aware, it was in her file. Not a new occurrence for her," the Chief nodded.

"So why is she in uniform? The badge doesn't need emotion," Dredd grumbled.

"It needs passion," the Chief replied. "Which both of you have. Go pick her up and take her back to her residence, she seems resistant to being in the ward. Both of you earned a rest."

"Yes Sir," Dredd sighed.

"Thank you," the Chief dismissed him as she started to walk away.

"Sir?" Dredd called to stop her. She turned back. "Do you understand the implications of partnering Judges?" he asked.

"Explain," she replied entertaining him.

"If we are partnered emotional connection is inevitable and that may prevent Judges from carrying out judgment. How many of us will you have to suspend on charges of fraternization?" he spoke clearly.

"It's a social experiment Dredd. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and expecting new results," she replied. "Give it a chance," she added then strode away. He scowled, but new better than to argue. Dredd pressed on.

"I'm here for Moore," Dredd said as he entered the ward.

"She can't walk yet," the staff doctor shook his head.

"I can walk fine," Moore hissed as she hopped off a gurney behind the doctor.

"Your leg won't be healed until this evening. I advise you stay here," the doctor said. Moore stumbled on her bad leg, nearly falling, but she caught herself.

"I'm not staying here," she snapped. Dredd stepped forward catching her just before she collapsed. With little effort he lifted her, circling his arm around her waist to support her weight.

"I'm taking her back to her residence under orders from the Chief," he said dryly. The doctor absorbed the information.

"Uhm… alright, but seriously she needs to stay off of her feet until this evening," he stammered under the pressure of Dredd.

"I'll see to it," the Judge muttered half carrying Moore away.

Outside the morning sun was blinding. "Thank you," Moore said as Dredd helped her onto the back of his Lawmaster.

"Following orders," he grunted seating himself in front. She wrapped her arms around his waist as the bike fired up.

"I hate hospitals, I'll be much more comfortable at home," she said. Dredd sighed, cringing at the pressure of her arms around him. It was not the pain that her grip on his bruised body caused that made him flinch, but instead the closeness of their bodies. The slight change in pressure on his back as her chest rose and fell made Dredd want to pull away, but he steeled himself.

"What block?" he asked.

"Apple Center," she replied. He set the course and the bike launched into motion.

It didn't take long to arrive at the block. As they pulled up to the towering structure Moore craned her neck upward. "Sometimes I forget how high up I live," she muttered.

"What floor?" Dredd grumbled.

"Hundred and three," she replied as he stopped the bike. Dismounting he helped her off again and gripped her around the waist. People were already staring at them before they entered the doors of the block.

"Citizen I need this elevator," Dredd said as he passed the line for an elevator going up. They all parted ways as he drug Moore inside and hit the floor number. The doors slid shut and the gravity pressed them to the floor as it went up quickly Moore smiled to herself at Dredd's manner. "Apartment number?" he asked.

"Eighty-seven. Go right," she said motioning. He walked evenly, supporting her on her weak side. She opened the door and Dredd helped her in.

"Will you be all right if I leave you in the bedroom?" he asked.

"I can take it from here," she said trying to loosen herself from his grip, but he didn't let her go.

"You'll take longer to heal if you walk on your leg. Please let me assist you," he muttered. She could tell he was uncomfortable to be in her small apartment. It was neat and nicely furnished.

"That way," she said pointing to the bedroom. He helped her in and seated her on the edge of the bed. "Thanks, I can take it from here," she nodded to him.

"Very well. I'll send your bike for you tomorrow," he grumbled starting to retreat from her.

"Dredd," she said as he started to slip through the doorway. "Why didn't you report me?" she asked. He paused, thinking of his answer, then in a measured tone replied.

"You're the best I'm going to get." Moore didn't have a real answer she was hoping for, so she was pleased to accept his reply. "And you saved my life," Dredd muttered before disappearing.

"Lock the door behind you!" Moore called. Dredd came back, looming in her doorway. He couldn't make himself walk away. The question had been eating at him for almost 24 hours.

"Who are you cloned from?" he asked again. Moore smiled, sitting back in her bed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked. Dredd scowled suddenly seeming darker than he had a moment before. He crossed the room.

"I need to know," he said evenly.

"I can't say," she replied again sensing the tension growing between them. Reached out with lighting quickness and gripped the wound on her leg. Moore screamed out. "Fuck!" she shouted.

"Who?" Dredd sneered.

"Fuck off!" she snapped grabbing her Lawgiver and shoving it up under his chin. Dredd was shocked, he hadn't expected it from her, and let go of her wound. A tear rolled down Moore's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed.

"I don't like being kept in the dark," Dredd growled.

"I can see that!" she hissed and pulled away her gun. "I can't tell you who I am cloned from. What does it matter?" she asked.

"It's important. I need all the facts. It's shady that you can't tell me," he spoke through gritted teeth. Moore stared at the impassable helmet over his face.

"I ought to shoot you for being so curious," she muttered holstering the Lawgiver. She looked back at him.

"Don't make me go over your head to get the information," he said.

"Don't put me in a position where I'll have to kill you," she hissed. Dredd contemplated the threat.

"You couldn't," he snarled. Moore shook her head with a smile. Dredd knew what was coming and pulled his lawgiver just as she started to move. He pulled the trigger, but she had already landed a firm kick to his chest with her good leg and his aim was knocked off. A bullet sunk into the wall of her bedroom as he stumbled backwards. She rolled off the bed hitting the floor.

Before Dredd could recover Moore swept his legs out from under him with another kick. As he came down she swatted his weapon from his hand and it slid under the bed. He scrambled to recover it, but she attached herself to him. They grappled on the floor.

His strength was far superior to his wounded peer, but she was too quick and agile even with her handicap for him to get a grip on. "Dredd," she hissed trying to get a word in as she wrapped herself around him in an attempt to subdue him. He smashed his elbow into her face and Moore tumbled backwards as blood gushed from her nose.

Dredd again reached for his gun, but before he could get it Moore wrapped her arms around his neck. She had him in a choke hold. Immediately feeling the blood be cut off Dredd struggled against her. His vision started to blur and the though crossed his mind that she was going to be able to kill him. Immediately rejecting the idea he reached for his knife. She let go and grabbed his wrist to stop him from jabbing at her with the blade.

"Dredd!" she shouted at him as she wrenched the blade from his grip and popping the hilt of it into his mouth, splitting his lip.

"You'll be charged with attempted murder of a Judge," he coughed struggling away from her. He started to get up, but she kicked him hard in the side toppling him again. Moore made a mad scramble to get onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He slammed back trying to break free by bashing her against the bed.

"Dredd!" she snapped again. Finally it seemed to hear her.

"What?" he growled.

"I'll tell if you swear not to repeat it or act upon the information," she said in a pleading voice. Dredd stopped struggling.

"I can't promise that," he said. Moore rolled her eyes and tightened her chokehold again.

"Then I'm going to have to kill you," she groaned. He struggled against her as she cut off his life giving blood, but he couldn't break loose this time. Dredd's vision started to darken and he opened his mouth as his breathing became shallow. Moore could feel his pulse and as he slumped into unconsciousness she let go.

Before he came to she positioned herself on top of him with his arms pinned beneath her legs. Dredd woke up disoriented, thrashing to get away as Moore wiped blood from under her nose. "Get off!" he roared.

"Not until you listen!" she snapped. Dredd grew still.

"You have my attention," he sneered.

"It's classified information, because it's against the law. You've put me in a very bad position now, because even if I let you go now, I know you'll just dig around until you find out. I can't allow you to try and dispense justice, and you'll be killed by me or someone else if you do. Please Dredd don't make me kill you. I'll tell you what you want to know, but you have to swear on your honor that you will not act on it," she pleaded with him. Dredd seemed to contemplate it.

"Tell me," he grunted.

"Swear," she hissed pulling out her gun and shoving it under his chin again.

"I won't," he shook his head.

"Don't make me kill you," she snapped.

"You're not going to pull that trigger. If you were you would have already," he said coolly. She gritted her teeth.

"I was cloned from on of the council's children. The child was sick and dying and they wanted a replacement. I was cloned against regulation to meet that request. Later the councilmember was assassinated and I was left as a ward of the justice department. To save face it's been kept quiet that I was cloned illegally," Moore said with severity in her voice. Dredd contemplated the issued.

"Get off of me," he sneered.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Dredd shoved her off from on top of him and stood up grabbing his weapon from beneath the bed as he did. Moore bowed her head, expecting an execution.

A moment passed and Moore looked back up at Dredd looming above her. "Good fight," he nodded to her. He moved for the door.

"Dredd what are you going to do?" she hissed again more desperately. He glanced over his shoulder at her as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm going home," he replied.

"And then what?" she demanded. Her hand was on her weapon, knowing that she should shoot him dead that moment.

"Your secret is safe Moore…" he said slowly. She tried to absorb his leniency. "You'll do more good alive," he added. She swallowed hard, tasting the blood in her mouth. Dredd wiped his lip with the back of his glove. "I'll see you tomorrow at the hall."

He disappeared from the room and Moore listened to the lock engage on the front door. She pulled herself up onto the bed and reclined, ready to sleep it off without even taking off her uniform.

Dredd crossed the lot and sat down on his Lawmaster, looking back up at the block briefly. He licked the split in his lip feeling the sting of exposed broken flesh. To himself he nodded at her adequacy.


End file.
